Tear's & Hope
by Jakodax
Summary: Its been 10 years since Zuko's mom had vanished. He has searched day and night for her. Then one day he decides to just give up. But his hopes come's back when a sudden stranger talks to him. Zuko x Katara ONE-SHOT


**_I do not own any of the avatars characters. _**

* * *

Chapter 1: The stranger

__

Zuko's POV

XxXx

10 long years...

Of sacrifice, confusion but most importantly sadness. 10 long years ago from this day my mother had vanish leaving no clue of her existence. Rumors had gone around that she had been murdered by my own father, Lord Ozai. Others had said she had left her children and husband behind for another man. For years I've search the truth, and not too long ago, about 4 years from when the Avatar had defeated my father. I had found out that my mother still wonder around the earth, and so until this day, I've search day and night for her. But it seems as if the Earth had swallowed her, and now Id've given up all my hopes...

Tiredly I let my head fall back against the tree's trunk, and closed my eyes as tears flush down my cheeks. Before I had broken down into more crying, a sound of steps came closer coming from where i had was sitting. Alarmed, I wiped the tears away and pretended that i was glancing up towards the sky that was covered in gray clouds with no sign of the sun.

"Whats wrong?" A voice had rung beside me.

Turning slowly to where the voice came from, I found a pair of blue eyes looking directly at mine. It was a girl; a very pretty one. Her skin was somewhere between chocolate and cream. She was wearing a red silk dress that show her back and was very delicate around her tiny figure.

She look so familiar, but I coudnt' think of who could it be. Perhaps, Song? No, her eyes weren't blue, plus she was somewhere in ba Sing Sei.

"You seem sad, what is it?" Ther girl said, interupting my thoughts. This time she sat down beside me and waited patiently.

"It's nothing. Thanks for asking tho..." I said back not wanting to tell her what was really going on. Plus i wasn't going to let some stranger know about my life.

"Your not alone in this world. You'll never be" Her soft voice spoke again. I shook my head in disagreement and let out a big sigh. Thoughts clouded my mind and this time a new memory pop in my head.

__

"Zuko" A familiar voice called, after a round of shakes, surprised I jump up startled to find my mother at the end of my bed. She was wearing a black cloak. The only change in her upper features was her dark chocolate brown hair. Instead of being pull back into a tight bun with her crown on top of her head, it was brush back into a high pony tail.

"What is it, mama?" A hint of fear rush out my lips.

"Oh Zuko. My dear Zuko, your father and I, had a little argument. And it has come to a decision that your father and I must no longer be together"

"May i go with you mama?" I ask, crawling out of bed and reaching towards her. My hand wrap around her cloack and gripping it tightly not wanting to let go.

"I am sorry Zuko. But its best if you stay here with your father. Your future would be much better with him. Do not worry tho, i will be fine. And perhaps we'll see each other soon. Do not think that i hate you my child. I've always loved you Zuko. Always remember that. And promise me one thing before I go" She said softly, as if she were begging.

"What mama?"

"Promise me, you wont let your pride over take you just like your father, and you'll be a good boy. Promise me that Zuko" She said while placing her hands around my head, her fingers brushing my hair.

"Okay Mama. I promise" I said while looking up to her eyes. Fear were beyond them.

She bend down and kissed the top of my head, before getting up. Before leaving she slowly walk a few steps back and blew a kiss torwards my direction. She than turn around and left, her shadow disappearing through the hallway.

-End of Dream-

Coming back from my dream, i found myself staring up towards the sky clueless. The girl beside me was patiently sitting beside me, her eyes curiously staring at my direction. It seem that she was watching me closely, trying to figure something out. But i slowly i let my head fall down. She then, got up beside me and stared down directly at me.

"I have to leave. Perphap's i would see you around. Lord Zuko."

"Good bye..."

As i felt her footstep's fade away, i let my mind wander for a second. Then I realized that i didnt know who the stranger's name was. Jumping up quickly, i turn to where she left towards, and took a step forward. Her frame was far away, about to dissapear, i call out to her, and so she stop walking.

"Wait, whats your name?"

Her head turn slightly around, and a smile formed around her lips. Without saying anything she turn and left. A couples of seconds past and I stood there motionless, without even bothering to turn around. Lowering my eyes down, i slowly whisper to myself " Dont worry, I'll find you, whoever you are"

* * *

**Okay, so here's Chapter One: The Stranger. Its been updated today March 27,2010. So Im really sorry for the errors that i had up there from the old one. I will be writing Chapter 2 today and will try to finish it also.**

**Hope you guys like story. (: Review Please! I would like to know what its great and not :D**


End file.
